Senran Kagura X KR Shinobi: The Tale of the Legendary Super Ninja
by KamenRiderNexus98
Summary: Ryuuto Kagemaru, a normal high school student, stumbled upon a mysterious bottled gourd in a hidden room at the Kyoto tower. Within the bottle is a powerful artifact used by the legendary super ninja many centuries ago. The artifact has chose him to be the next heir of the legendary super ninja. Known as Kamen rider Shinobi, a shinobi written with a blade and heart. (Ch1 rewritten)
1. Chapter 1

Ch1: Kamen rider shinobi arrives at Asakusa

_Ninjas_

_Group of high trained individuals use for espionage, subversion and murder for daimyo and feudal lords._

_But now they have served and defended our world in the shadows, against evils unknown to the world._

_Among them there is one who saved the world from many evils and protect it against many dangers he faced._

_Back then they called him the legendary super ninja._

_Otherwise known as __**Shinobi**__._

* * *

**1st Ninpou: Kamen Rider Shinobi arrives at Asakusa**

"Well I'm here, Asakusa, it's much bigger than I thought."

This boy leaning on the railing of the ship he is traveling on is Ryuuto Kagemaru. Wearing a black hooded jacket, purple t-shirt, grey jean and black shoes, also has a bottle gourd ties to belt loop. He has black hair and brown eyes (look like saitama with hair). He is transferring to Hanzo Academy in Asakusa, also be living in a dormitory like the rest.

"I wonder why I'm transferring in the middle of the semester." He said

_Flashback_

His mother and father wanted to tell him something important so they meet in the living room. Ryuuto don't know why but didn't seem it matters him he just want to go back to his room and read manga. As he waited with an bored expression on his face his parent were discussing about what they want to sort out before telling him. Took a while to made their decision as they came in from the kitchen, they were quiet until his father spoke.

"Son, I've decided to transfer you to Hanzo Academy, you'll be transfer there next month and live in the campus dormitory."

"Alright but why the transfer all of the sudden." Ryuuto asked.

"You need to be more independent that's all and to do that is being a strong man with his needs on his shoulders!" His dad exclaimed. Ryuuto look at this dad with "are you for real?" expression thinking he's just being over dramatic. But his mom spoke breaking off the expression on his face.

"Besides all you ever do after school is laze around reading manga. You need to get out more and hang out with friends and get a girlfriend and what a better way to do it is in a big city in Asakusa!" His mother scolded him with her arms at their hips. Ryuuto went back to his bored expression as he sighs in defeat.

"Alright, but Dad how did you get me transferred to Hanzo anyway, is it like a private school or something?" he ask back.

"I happen to know one of the member of the school board who owed me a favor while back. That guy is still owns me a chocolate milkshake for Pete's sake but I'll get him soon enough hehehe..." He said that while having a mischievous look on his face.

"Be sure you pack your stuff and be ready by then I manage to make him get you tickets and everything you need while you're there hehehe..."

Ryuuto looks at his father doubtfully,"Well that doesn't make feel any better."

_Flashback ended_

"Oh yeah dad made me transfer I still wonder how he did it though his laugh made me little suspicious about this." He said that looking at the water as he waited for his stop. As he in deep in thought he was interrupted by a girl's voice behind him.

"Oh wow, I can't believe I'm finally home. The city looks prettier than I remember."

_'Huh?'_

He decided to turn around to see who it was.

He saw a short brown haired girl tied in a pony tail with a white ribbon and a red scarf. She also has a buxom figure and big and bouncy assets for a girl of her age.

She was also wearing a Hanzo Academy uniform, consist of a white shirt, a blue tie and skirt.

If he heard it right she said she back home which mean it his chance to get info of the city.

_'She must be from here. Might as well ask her about this city.' _Ryuuto thought.

He was going to approach her but was intercepted by a tanned girl with a ponytail in a black uniform.

She was a young woman with tanned skin and has long black hair tied in a pony tail like the other girl.

Her uniform consist of a black and red school uniform with a shirt that exposes a sizable amount of her assets. A very short mini skirt that doesn't cover much of her butt. And wears a thick knee high schoolgirl socks.

"So, you're from here huh? Since you said you're back home, I'm guessing you're from here."

The scarf girl turn her head towards her as she asks, "Was I that loud?"

"Well I don't think the whole boat heard you, but I definitely did so does the boy behind us." The ponytail girl replies with a smirk on her face sticking her thumbs at Ryuuto.

"Yo." He simply said with a bored expression with a two finger salute, making the two girls sweatdrop at him.

The scarf girls turns body to the ponytail girl with an embarrassed look on her face.

"A-Ah I'm so sorry! It's just that I was going to school and I loved it but something happened, and I have to leave for a bit...I'm sorry, I'll shut up now." She said as she lowers her chuckled when she babbled and find it cute too.

The tanned girl chuckle at that too then turned around and before walking away."Well, you're an interesting one."

"I am?" The scarf girl ask back.

But she waved goodbye after that and the boat was about to board at the docks.

Remembered what he was going to ask to her. Ryuuto approach the scarf girl before she leaves.

"Excuse me but could you help me with something. You go to Hanzo Academy Right? Judging the uniform you're wearing?" He ask while pointing to her uniform.

The scarf girl was surprised and replies, "That's right! how'd you know?"

"I'm transferring there and start tomorrow and I was wondering you can show me the school and where the dormitory is at since you are a student there?" He said while he scratches the back of his head.

"Sure no problem at all, I'll be happy to help. I'm Asuka by the way." She said with a smile on her face.

"Ryuuto. Ryuuto Kagemaru." He said as they were on their way to their destination.

* * *

**Hanzo National Academy**

This here is Hanzo National Academy. A famous prep school which has been founded in 1919, nearing its 100th anniversary. One thousand students are currently enrolled here.

However, unknown to the students and teachers, the school is also known to be a Shinobi Academy where certain individuals come here an train to be a full-pledged Shinobi.

The Academy was originally founded as an ordinary school. But when the shinobi course began, the name change to Hanzo, named after a certain legendary shinobi.

The only people know of this existence are the students themselves and their sensei, also the principal and the vice principal.

To the Shinobi world, it's a very known well ninja school.

And so Asuka guides Ryuuto to Hanzo Academy.

Giving a quick tour around the school and showing him the boys dormitory.

"Well that's all that I can show you." Then she points to the main doors of the school.

"The faculty is in the main building to the left so you should find it easily." She explains.

"OK and thank for showing me around the school." he said as he thanking her and giving her a smile.

"You're welcome." She said giving the smile back.

As Ryuuto sees the dormitory one more time, Asuka turn to see the clock on the main building and her eyes widen at the time. Ryuuto turned around to say goodbye but she just just disappeared. He was surprised for one second but thinking she had her reasons. He shrugged and put his hands behind his head.

"Well my stuff should be transferred to my dorm room. Might as well unpack. Have to admit she's pretty cute though." He said that as he head to the dormitory.

Unaware to him Asuka was above him on a tree branch and heard everything he said.

"H-He thinks I'm c-cute. I'm sorry for ditching you but I can't be late for my training."

* * *

**Hanzo Academy's old building**

As said before, unknown to the students and teachers, the school is also known to be a Shinobi Academy where certain individuals come here an train to be a full-pledged Shinobi.

Asuka snuck herself to a traditional tea room where it has a back door to a hidden room where Shinobi meet and train.

She opens the door and went in.

As she went in the classroom, a Japanese style room, at the table there was a student having tea.

A refined girl with long straight black hair and flat-cut bangs wearing an Hanzo Academy uniform as Asuka. This is Ikaruga.

"Oh I made it just in time huh." she said signing in relief.

"Welcome back Asuka." She greets Asuka.

"Thanks Ikaruga, I'm pumped and ready to get back to training." She said as she bows.

"I'm glad you manage to give that boy the slip earlier." Ikaruga stated. Asuka was little surprise by that.

"Oh, you saw all that did ya?" She asks in embarrassment.

Ikaruga then turn her head towards Asuka.

"Of course I did, you didn't conceal your presence. You should know better than give the boy a tour around the school."

"Guess I'm excited because I'm been away for so long." Asuka said rubbing the back of her head.

"While we're technically students here our identities must remain secret, please be careful and don't blow our cover." Ikaruga stated.

"It won't happen again." She said.

But suddenly from behind a pair of hands grabs her and folding her boobs around.

They belonged to another shinobi student, a blond haired girl wearing a blue headband with laces on the sides. To her friends, she is a big perv with a really spunky attitude. This is Katsuragi.

"Did you get in trouble? It's not like you Asuka." She said as she still fondling Asuka's boobs.

Asuka was surprised and getting embarrassed with her perverted shenanigans.

"Let go Katsu!" Asuka yells.

"Oh how I miss your bodacious tatas!" Katsuragi exclaims.

Asuka manage to get out of her hold and stepped back.

"Why do you insist on fondling mine when you got your own?!" Asuka said to Katsuragi.

Katsuragi laugh at her statement and gesturing her hands and respond.

"A little groping didn't hurt anybody. Might grow a cup size or two."

Asuka cover her chest in embarrassment.

"I don't want it bigger! In fact I prefer if there smaller!" She shouts.

"You would trades these big ones for small ones." Katsuragi ask.

"Yeah in a heartbeat!" Asuka exclaims.

_Thud!_

They heard a loud noise from the hidden door and turn around to see who it was.

A pink haired girl in small Pig tails, her eyes are light blue dotted with pink cross-shaped pupils. She was currently on the ground with splattered snacks on the floor. This adorable girl is Hibari.

"Ow! That really hurt!" She said still feeling the then sighs at this.

"You ought to be the clumsiest person I've ever met Hibari."

Hibari then looks up seeing her friends.

"I thought I was gonna be late so rush right over! But I got stuck on the secret door and dropped all of my candy. Oh! When did you get back Asuka?" Hibari said with a happy expression as she notices Asuka.

"This morning, I'm fresh off the boat." Asuka answers her.

"How'd you do? Did you pass your advancement test?" Hibari ask happily.

"Yeah I did." Asuka answered.

"I'm so happy for you!" Hibari congratulates her.

"I'm just glad it's over." Asuka said in relief

"Don't you think you should studying your own test instead of graduating someone else's victory."

By the nearby window is a white haired student with long twin tails held with shuriken. She has red eyes and eye-patch covering her right eye, however the right eye is functional. She currently eating dry squid with an indifferent expression. This is the prodigy ninja, Yagyu.

"If Asuka passed it then I can too! Just wait!" Hibari exclaims.

"Where did you come from!? I didn't see you there." Asuka said surprised by her sudden arrival,

"That's because I was concealing my presence from you." Yagyu answers her.

"Duh! I totally knew that." Asuka laughs sheepishly at the response.

"You not let a underclassman get the best of you are ya?" Katsuragi asked Asuka with a grin on her face.

"Normally no, but she is no ordinary underclassman she outranks me." Asuka replies back.

"That's because Yagyu's a Shinobi prodigy." Hibari exclaims.

_Boom!_

Suddenly a smoke bomb blows up in the classroom. When the smoke cleared out a man standing there. A man around the 40's wearing black clothing. He has gray wavy hair with auburn eyes. This is their Shinobi teacher, Kiriya.

"It's time to begin class again ladies." He calmly spoke to his students.

The students bowed to their teacher.

"Good morning Kiriya sensei." Ikaruga greets him.

Kiriya nods in response and then turns his head to Asuka.

"Asuka." He calls out to her.

"Y-Yes?" Asuka replies back

"I hear you passed your test." Kiriya praises her.

"I did but it's really not a big deal." Asuka answers back.

Kiriya then opens his book to see her score.

"Let's see your scores. Hmm...used empty-shell when the scroll was about to be taken, and in the process, damaged your shinobi outfit...used a smoke grenade in an urban area...time was nearly zero. Oh! This is impressive, you earned the lowest possible passing grade from you test. I've never seen anything like it seriously it's right on the line." He spoke while smiling at her scores in a little amusement.

"let's focus on the the good! At least a passed right?" Asuka exclaim and was embarrassed by this.

"True I've never said to ace it. But I want you earn a higher grade next time." Kiriya said as he closed his book.

"Yes sir!" Asuka replies back.

And so the begin their day and start training. But wait what happened to our main character of this story.

**Back to Ryuuto(dormitory)**

Ryuuto was at his dorm room unpack everything he had. His room was normal with posters, school supplies, kitchen, bathroom and a extensive collection of manga in his bookshelf.

"Well I've finish unpacking my stuff and have the rest of the day until I start tomorrow. Hmm what to do? Oh! I can look around Asakusa, never have the opportunity to be in the big city too often."

He gets out of his room locking it and begin ready to explore Asakusa.

* * *

**Asakusa's Shopping ****District**

This is the Asakusa's Shopping District. Where the locals were full of life as many people walked around the area, filled with sort of business, services and stores available for the public.

Hanzo girls on a mission given by their sensei. It was to handle some punk who have been terrorizing the shopping district recently. So when school was done they immediately start their mission as they search for the thugs.

Katsuragi was irritated by this and exclaims.

"Man this sucks. I thought we're going to have a top secret mission like escorting a VIP, or infiltrate an espionage for classified info."

"Why would anyone hire a group of students for a important mission? There are many qualified Shinobi available for the job." Ikaruga replies back to her.

"If there are so many then why are we hunting punks?" Katsuragi says back.

"How are we supposed to fight them in a public place like this? We'll be trouble if anyone find out that we're Shinobi. This will be harder than we thought." Asuka says to them.

"Yes that's why it'll be excellent training for us." Ikaruga said.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Katsuragi replies back.

Hibari was a little confused but ask them.

"Are we just wandering around 'til we find them or should we come up with a plan?"

"Hibari has a good point, it'll wasting time wandering around aimlessly. We should split up and find our target." Ikaruga suggest.

And so they split up, Hibari and Yagyu, Ikaruga and Katsuragi, and Asuka going on her own.

**Now with our protagonist**

Ryuuto was wandering in town, eventually ended up in the shopping district and he decided on enter a random supermarket.

"Oooh! Paanko for 35% off, and the meat and potatoes 45% off! It's a discount mania!"

Which it happen to have a good discount and starts buying as much as he can afford.

* * *

**Later**

Ryuuto was on his way back to the dorms carrying two bags of groceries that could last a month or two. He was happy by this predicament as if it's his lucky day.

"Man was I lucky! I manage to found a good price for these! Now I could make good fried food and curry for a while!"

As he walking happily he look up to the sky with satisfaction but then something shot up and beginning to form a signal. Ryuuto then was getting a tense feeling in his gut and his gut feeling was right on the money every time he has it.

"That's strange. Who would shot up a signal for? I have a bad feeling about this."

He ran toward the signal. It last long enough to pin point the area but didn't find anything. It was until he walk in the ally way and bump to nothing? Ryuuto then knocks on the empty space."The hell? What is this? Some sort of barrier?"

_Clank! Clunk!_

Ryuuto heard a faint of noises coming behind the invisible wall.

"Sound like a fight going on in there but how do I get in?"

_Glow_

Then Ryuuto look a his bottled gourd as it starts to glow and took it out from your belt loop. Ryuuto was happy to have this around in this situation.

"Well you just might help me on this matter."

He opens the bottle and pour it as it forming around your waist into a belt (blank Ziku driver) and a ninja star. This is called the Shinobi Driver, a powerful item that was once belong to the legendary super ninja.

He takes the ninja star in his left hand and start doing and hand sign to ready and said this one word.

"Henshin!"

He then inserts the ninja star to his belt and spins it with his right hand.

As it spins, a purple scroll comes out of the driver and opens itself behind him. forming a large ring. In the middle of the ring, a purple colored seal reveals itself and spells out Kamen Rider Shinobi in kanji. The seal then forms into a big purple shuriken symbol.

**[Dare ja?! Ore ja?! Ninja!]**

Assembling behind Ryuuto is an giant mechanical frog. It opens its mouth and brought out pieces of armor surrounding Ryuuto and slams into him.

Once the transformation was done, the frog disappeared in a puff of smoke along with the scroll as it closed itself.

He is now in purple and black armor in a ninja, shuriken, and kunai motif. His helmet is purple with a ninja shuriken in the front, has yellow eyes, and a small shuriken symbol on his forehead. His torso is black and purple with a shuriken on the chest. Black armor on arms and legs with purple bands wrapping on the forearms and forelegs. In addition he had a purple scarf around his neck.

This is Kamen Rider Shinobi.

**[Shinobi kenzan!]**

"Ikuyo."

Shinobi ran through the barrier ready to battle.

* * *

**Inside the Barrier**

As Shinobi went through the barrier he sees 4 girls in sort of a cosplay outfit battling some punks.

Ikaruga was wearing a white gold-trimmed military jacket with six buttons and a few tassels strewed across. She has a Hanzo armband pinned to her upper left arm to represent herself as class representative. She had a short gold-trimmed white skirt and boots with black thigh socks. In her hand was her family's sword, Hien.

Katsuragi was in her school uniform only the the shirt was open revealing her cleavage and a loose tie. Along her blue plaid skirt, she wore long white socks and big black and gold-trimmed metal boots with small blue tassels on both sides, serving as her weapon of choice.

Hibari was wearing something out from gym class, a pink track jacket with the Hanzo emblem on the left chest area. Blue bloomers and black socks along with white baggy socks.

And finally Yagyu was wearing a pale brown vest long sleeve jacket over a white shirt, red plaid skirt, brown loafers, and calf-high black stocking. Around her shoulders was a black mantle with a triangle design along with a gray trim and Extended tails. She also carries a big red umbrella over her right shoulder.

As they were about to continue fighting, Shinobi sprinted passed them and head toward the thugs sending them back with a roundhouse kick.

"Whoa! Who's that guy?" Katsuragi shouted.

"I don't know." Ikaruga replies.

"A shinobi?" Yagyu mutters.

"He looks so cool!" Hibari shouts in awe.

Shinobi looks at them then at the thugs. He wonders about this situation, but the thugs gets up and starts attacking him. Shinobi dodges and block at the first attacks before countering the next attack. He then does some quick acrobatic moves along with cart-wheels in the air to confuse them and knock them back. But they keep coming back up.

He was irritated by their persistence.

"Tch! Looks like I have no choice." He mutters and starts doing a hand sign.

**[Megaton Ninpou!]**

He summon a tornado lifting the punks up. Once it was done the thugs fall down hard to the ground and they groan as they tried to get back up.

Shinobi starts doing series of hand signs as he was gathering energy on his next attack.

Shinobi then spins the shuriken in his belt as he was covered with purple aura as he feel the power surging through him, ready to deal the final blow.

**[Finish Ninpou!]**

He charges at them with a powered charges uppercut along with a another roundhouse kick and finally a reverse drop kick sending them back to the ground.

The four girls looked at him with different expressions.

Ikaruga was in disbelief, a mysterious armored ninja came out of nowhere and defeat the thugs easily. This leave her in suspicious of him.

Kasturagi was shock, seeing him do those amazing moves. Making her jealous of him with such strength.

Yagyu was gazing at him with curiosity with her usual expression.

Hibari was more amazed of what he did. Making her adores him like a idol.

Soon as Shinobi landed he walk toward the thugs revealing them to be mannequins which confused the others.

"What the?! Dolls?!" Shinobi exclaims.

"How can that be?" Ikaruga ask.

The barrier starts to disappeared as they are back in the alley way. Shinobi walk away to get on with his day but Ikaruga shout to him.

"Hold it right there?! You got some explaining to do."

"Yeah! Like who are you? Are you a Shinobi?" Katsuragi shouts too.

Shinobi turns around to face them as he announce himself.

"My name is Shinobi. Kamen Rider Shinobi."

"Kamen Rider." Hibari mutters.

"Shinobi?" Yagyu finishes.

Shinobi takes out a smoke bomb ready for his escape.

"Well it's time for me to leave."

"Wait!" Ikaruga shouted as she tries to stop him.

_Boom!_

Then Shinobi disappears in the smoke, vanish without a trace.

Katsuragi was frustrated by this.

"Aw man. He got away." She said disappointed.

"I wonder who he is though? Is he like us Shinobi?" Hibari wonders.

"I don't know Hibari. I've never heard of him." Yagyu answers her.

"Me either. But the next time we see him we're be ready and get some information out of him." Ikaruga agreed with her.

"Yeah! I can't wait and maybe spend some time with him a little.~~" Katsuragi said with a smirk on her face being her pervy self again.

Ikaruga sighs at her antics.

**Meanwhile after his escape from the Hanzo girls**

Ryuuto was back to himself as he came back to get his bags and walking to his dormitory.

"Well that was close. But I wonder who was controlling those dolls and why are they attacking those girls earlier." He then sighs wanting know whats going on.

"I'll figure it out later but first it's chow time with some delicious fried food!"

**Next time: Ryuuto's first day and his sudden visit to the Shinobi classroom.**

* * *

**Here we go, a finish improved, poof-read, and corrected chapter 1. I finally gets some material on improving ****this chapter with the review from the readers and their feedback. Took me a while to fixing this one but I think it was worth it. I hope this rewritten chapter satisfy you readers.**

**On the plus side, I was brainstorming on other Kamen crossovers and there's so much to choose from. But I narrow it down to Zi-O, Quiz, Kikai, maybe Ginga. Any way I would like some suggestion on what kind of crossover ideas I should do.**

**Here's what I though so far:**

**Quiz X Okami san and her seven companions**

**Kikai X Kill la Kill**

**Unknown crossover:**

**Zi-O X ?**

**Ginga X ?**

**If you guys have any ideas please post any comments or reviews. If you have any other Quiz and Kikai crossover ideas, feel free to post it any time.**

**The next chapter is coming soon. ~Ciao~**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2: Ryuuto's first day and his sudden visit to the Shinobi Classroom

**Unknown location (Night)**

On top of the building was the tanned girls from before along with four individuals who wore the same uniforms. They are known as the Hebijo Elite Squad, a group of evil shinobi. The group were consist a group of five including the tanned girl as their leader of the squad.

Yomi, a platinum blond girl with green eyes and a glutton at that.

Hikage, a short green haired girls with yellow slit eyes. Who wore a blank expression on her face.

Mirai, a long black hair girl who wore a eye patch over her left eye with an black umbrella over her head. She's short tempered when it comes to sensible subjects.

Haruka, a medium length blond hair that is curled at the ends with a large pink bow on top. She like to tease people when she gets the chance.

Homura, the tanned long black hair girl also the leader. Pretty much she like to fight strong opponents.

But despite of them being evil shinobi, they have a pretty sexy curvy body, big asset and butts. Well all except for Mirai, who is short and flat basically a loli.

**(Mirai:**** Who called me short and flat?! I'll kill them!)**

Anyway let's take a look on what they're discussing shall we.

"They're quite lovely, in fact I'd like to make all of them my pretty little puppets." Haruka said happily.

"I like to hear your thoughts Homura, tell us about the legendary Shinobi's granddaughter." Yomi says to Homura.

"Let's just say I was expecting a formable warrior. I left disappointed." She told her.

"If they're so weak, why are we waiting? Let's go to Hanzo Academy and take care of business." Hikage impatiently told them.

"Hmph! It's obvious that patience isn't your forte I think we should let them stay blissfully ignorant just a little while longer. That way we'll go for the attack when they at least expected." Mirai suggest them.

"Yeah I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they face us." Homura agreeing with her.

Before they finish their meet up, Haruka just remember what she was going to mention during the fight with the Hanzo girls (minus Asuka).

"Oh! By the way Homura I saw something interesting when my puppets battled those girls." Haruka says to her.

"Really? Like what?" Homura ask.

"An armored shinobi came in and beat my puppets in one big swoop." Haruka told them.

"Huh?"

"Armored shinobi?"

Hikage and Yomi said in confusion. But Mirai was shock of what she heard and couldn't believe it.

"In one big swoop?! Impossible?! There's no way that he can beat your puppets so easily Haruka-sama!" Mirai shouts in disbelief.

"Oh but it's true I saw it myself. And such a charming one too.~Makes me want to break him and turn him into my own personal puppet.~" Haruka said with glee.

Homura sweatdrop at her friend's antics. But was curious of this armored shinobi and thought of fight such a strong opponent.

"That's so? Well we need to report about him later and see what to do next. Do you know his name by the chance Haruka?" She ask.

"Yep! He goes by the name Kamen Rider Shinobi." Haruka answers.

Thus they disappeared to the night and back to Hebijo Academy.

* * *

**2nd Ninpou: Ryuuto's first day and his sudden visit to the shinobi ****classroom**

**Next day**

Today was Ryuuto's first day at Hanzo Academy and he's standing next to the faculty lounge waiting for his teacher. While he's waiting, he thought of yesterday's battle with those puppets. He lean forward and intertwine his fingers together as he's in deep thought.

_' Yesterday sure is something, that barrier, the puppets and those girls. But what concerns me the most is the one pulling the string on those puppets, who is it and what is their purpose of attacking those girls? The only clue I've got is those girls, might as well find them after school ' _Ryuuto thought.

As he was finishing his thoughts, the door to the faculty lounge open up as his teacher came out as Ryuuto gets up and listen to his teacher.

"Alright Mr. Kagemaru, follow me as I take you to the your designated class for homeroom."

Ryuuto nods his head in response and follows his teacher to his classroom and gets ready for his first day at the Academy.

**Meanwhile with the Hanzo ****girls**

The girls were on their way to the Academy as they got out of their dormitory and walk together. Asuka was happily walking with her friend. Katsuragi on the other hand was tired and wobbly as she walk until she starts perving out by leaning onto Asuka grabbing her breast and start plays with it making Asuka uncomfortable. Hibari and Yagyu were talking with each other like friends do While Ikaruga was in deep in thought about yesterday fight.

"Hmmmm."

Yagyu notice this and was concern.

"Is something wrong Ikaruga?" She ask her.

"Huh? I'm just thinking about yesterday, the puppets and the armored shinobi, it's bugging me." Ikaruga answers.

"Yeah, even Kiriya-sensei doesn't know about it either especially the armored shinobi." Yagyu agreeing with her.

_Flashback_

**Hanzo Academy: Old building - Shinobi classroom**

"Kugutsu?"

"Kugutsu?"

"Kugutsu?"

"Kugutsu?"

"Kugutsu?"

Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Asuka, Yagyu, and even Hibari repeated the word that their sensei said as Kiriya begun his explanation.

**PAUSE**

**(Nexus: Let me ****explain it, Kugutsu aside referring to freaky puppets or Marionettes is also a Shinobi technique that use to manipulate puppets. It's incredibly effective at tricking an opponent and a good party trick. Whoever did it is stealthy and manipulative at best. Creepy~! Now back to the story.)**

**RESTART**

"What you told me so far, I say that who attacked you is more likely a Kugutsu Master." Kiriya told them.

"Kugutsu Master?!"

"Kugutsu Master?!"

"Kugutsu Master?!"

"Kugutsu Master?!"

"Kugutsu Master?!"

The girls repeated what their sensei said again and now it's start to get annoying.

"Okay, how about picking one person to respond for the entire group." Kiriya sighs.

Ikaruga volunteered as she raise her hand to her sensei.

"But why'd they attack us? I mean they must have an objective, what could it be?" Ikaruga ask.

"I can't say for sure, just be cautious" Kiriya answers.

"Sensei, what about the armored shinobi? Do you know who is this Kamen Rider Shinobi?" Yagyu ask him next.

Kiriya ponders about what they told them. Truth to be told he doesn't know about it one bit. He'll investigate it later but first his students comes first.

"I don't know about this mysterious shinobi you told em about, but I'll investigate about him just in case." He answers her.

"I wonder who this Shinobi person?" Asuka said as she was curious.

"Who cares! Next time I see him it'll be getting the answers out of him." Katsuragi exclaims.

The girls were chatting about Shinobi as Kiriya leaves the classroom deep in thought.

'_Shinobi, where did I heard that name before?'_

_Flashback ended_

"I'm sure we'll find him soon enough Ikaruga." Asuka said.

"Yeah and then you'll smuggle him with these babies~~!" Katsuragi said as she gropes Asuka boobs again.

"Knock it off Katsu!" Asuka shout in embarrassment.

"Ridiculous." Ikaruga sighs at Katsuragi's shenanigans.

* * *

**Tine Skip: After school**

As school ended, Ryuuto was just wandering aimlessly around the campus as he was bored. Trying to make friends at his class was hard, didn't give him the time of day. Other students were either studying or doing club activities, for him being an transfer student sucks.

"This sucks being the new kid. Other than homework, is there any fun to do at this school?" Ryuuto mutters.

But his boredom was about to end when he wander near the old school building.

_GLOW!_

His bottle start to glow again as if it was trying to tell Ryuuto something.

"Why is it glowing again?" He ask himself.

**(N: You wondering why the bottle was glowing? Well the bottle is an ancient artifact that contains knowledge and wisdom of the previous owner that gain a mind of its own, guiding the new shinobi.)**

The bottle's glow start to form an astral kunai and points to the old building.

"Are you telling me to go inside the old building?" Ryuuto ask it. The bottle glowed brightly in response and guides him where it wants Ryuuto to go.

"Well this should be interesting."

**Old school building: Tea room**

Ryuuto went into the building like the bottle asked him to and follow where the bottle points at telling him where to go. The bottle starts to get brighter as he was close at his destination which eventually leads to the tea room.

"This is what you wanted me to go? There's no one and nothing here!"

_SLAP!_

Then the bottle materialize a hand to slap him with for some reason and points to the wall unknown to Ryuuto that's where the secret entrance to the shinobi classroom.

"The wall? Why? Is something hidden in there?" He asked. But then the bottle glows even brighter as it blind him.

"Aloof!"

Ryuuto fainted and fell down to the floor. Want to know why well it lies within the bottle.

**Inside the Shinobi Mind-scape**

This is the Shinobi Mind-scape where all knowledge of the Shinobi's techniques, know how, and almost everything the new Shinobi needs. Think of it as the ninja nomicon from Randy Cunningham the 9th grade ninja.

Ryuuto falls as he passes to all sorts of mystical creature, ninjas, shogun, hand-drawn civilians and whatnot. He fell down to a made up ledge as he gets up and sees what's it tell him next. What it showed him was an hand-drawn shinobi and a hooded figure walking together as a block of letters form above them said.

**-The wind blows where the one ****intertwine, you must bring up the storm where it lies.-**

"The wind blows where the one intertwine, you must bring up the storm where it lies." Ryuuto repeated. "What the juice!"

Then the breeze blew to the figures as the hooded figure revealed to be another female shinobi and fight one another as the gust of wind blew Ryuuto away and back to the real world.

**Back to the real world**

As Ryuuto's conscious came back to his body he gets up and look at the wall. He had a felling there's something behind it and walk toward it with caution.

"Well might as well to check it out." He said and touches the wall.

_CLICK!_

He heard a click as the wall sudden turn and pushes Ryuuto as he fall leaving the wall back to its original position as it were.

* * *

**The Shinobi classroom**

Ryuuto falls down as he was lead to an hidden room and fell onto the floor face first.

_THUD!_

"Ite! What the hell?!" He groans in pain and gets up from the floor and looks around.

"What the?" He looks in confusion. "Ok, why there's a Japanese room hidden in this old building?"

He walks closer and found something he didn't expect.

He found Asuka, Katsuragi, Hibari, and Yagyu having a indoor pool party. They're in swimsuit except Asuka, who was being groped by Kasturagi and getting her uniform wet.

"~Come on Asuka just relax and enjoy yourself!~"

"Katsu! Stop! I just changed!"

Ryuuto was dumbfounded by this. The scene he's watching makes you think it came out from an ecchi anime.

"Huh?!"

"WHA!"

The girls were startled by his voice and turned around by his sudden arrival. They both stared at each other, Ryuuto especially when he recognize Asuka and was surprise by this.

"Oh hey Asuka." He said. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Uhhh." Asuka couldn't respond as she was dumbfounded by this.

"Wait a minute Asuka! Do you know this guy?!" Katsuragi asks snapping Asuka back to reality.

"W-Well yeah." Asuka answers her. "When I came back I was helping him and showed him to the Academy."

Then Yagyu step between her friends and Ryuuto and glares at him.

"How did you find this place?" She confronts him. "This is supposed to be hidden."

"Uhhh...I was walking around minding my own business and look around the old building and stumble upon it in the tea room." He answers her as he tries to defuse the situation he was in.

But it got worse when Ikaruga came in from the shower room.

"Unlikely story. Who are you really? Are you a spy? Who are you?" She interrogates him.

"The name's Ryuuto Kagemaru." He introduce himself to them. "And no, I'm not a spy and I work for no one."

But that answers didn't get through them as they were stubborn to the bone.

"This is pointless." Yagyu said and raise her hand high.

**"Shinobi Kekkai!"**

A barrier starts to form around them leading them to a different area. Only ones in the barrier were the Hanzo girls and Ryuuto.

**(N: Shinobi Kekkai - A barrier that transcends time and space, where shinobi can beat the ever loving crap one another without being seen. Oh boy Ryuuto is in for it now.)**

Ryuuto look around the area and doesn't like what going to happen next.

"Well this can't be good." He mutters.

"For you that is." Katsuragi tells him.

The only one who were not fighting were Asuka and Hibari as they were try to defuse the situation they were having.

"Uhhh...girls, could we talk about this."

"Yeah, we can't just gang up on him like that."

"He already know our location and as shinobi, we must keep it a secret."

Ryuuto was surprise when he heard the last one, he didn't expect to see real shinobi. Not to mention, they're cute at that.

"OH MY GOD! You girls are shinobi?! Here I thought you girls are some part of a female mafia or something."

The girls sweatdrop and facepalm as they just revealed their secret right off the bat.

"Well there goes our secret, thanks Ikaruga." Yagyu sarcastically thank her.

"Ugh! How careless of me!" Ikaruga exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter right now! Let's do this!" Katsuragi said as they begin their transformation.

"""Shinobi Tenshin!"""

**(N: Shinobi Tenshin, or Shinobi Transformation is a physical technique that uses the attribute of Yang, where the fundamental essence of the shinobi is used as a battle tool for the liberation of the body's internal spiritual energy in all six chakras simultaneously. When use they instantly change into a uniform that matches their fighting style. Not only that we can get a sneak peek at their good during the transformation, they can allow to use their power at the maximum.)**

Ryuuto was flabbergasted at their transformation, they were practically naked for a moment! Then he thought 'What happens when they are out of their transformation? Are the modern shinobi were that perverted!?'.

"HOLY SHIT! Those are your transformations?! They're basically cosplay and what's with your clothes disappearing for a moment, you were practically naked!" He shout at them.

His statement left them blushing and embarrassed as they glared at him with hate.

"That's the process of our individual energy! Don't even think it was for your own amusement!" Ikaruga shouted back.

"Pervert." Yagyu mutters at him.

"No, I'm not a pervert! You girls are the perverts! It's not my fault you girls flashed at me for a second with those transformation!" Ryuuto exclaims.

"Well, it doesn't change the fact that we'll beat the ever lovin' crap out of you. So 'fess up!" Katsuragi dramatically point at him.

He can't get through with these girls, he was telling the truth they were too stubborn. But it seems they're determined to fight him so he had no choice on this matter.

"Might as well get on with it." Ryuuto sighs in defeat. "There's no point convincing them otherwise."

Ryuuto takes out his bottle and opens it as he summon the shinobi driver and the shuriken starter. The girls asides from Asuka recognize the driver from yesterday.

"That's!"

"Hmm?"

"It can't be?!"

"Huh?"

"Could it be?"

Ryuuto grabs the shuriken starter as he starts to transform.

"Henshin!"

**[Dare ja?! Ore ja?! Ninja! Shinobi Kenzan!]**

He transformed to Kamen Rider Shinobi, thus cause variety of reaction for the Hanzo girls. Katsuragi was shocked. Ikaruga was stunned. Yagyu stared in silence. Asuka flabbergasted. Finally, Hibari squealed in excitement.

"No way!"

"He's..."

"Kamen Rider Shinobi."

"Ryuuto's the armored shinobi?!"

"Yeah! who knew we found him so soon."

The girls stared at Shinobi for a moment as he doing some stretches and does a stance to face three of them.

"Great. First he's a spy and now the armored shinobi." Katsuragi said as she cracks her knuckles. "This'll be breaking two bird with one stone."

"Oh I wouldn't count on that." Shinobi gesture her. "And for the last time I'm not a spy!"

"We'll see about that!" Katsuragi shouts and charges at him. "Ha!"

She starts with a barrage of punches at him. But he dodges each one of them before jumping behind her and does a roundhouse kick so powerful that she was knock out cold.

"Gah!"

"Katsuragi!" Ikaruga shouts worrying about her friend. 'You!"

Ikaruga was next to attack him and draws her sword, hien, as she charges in toward him. Shinobi does the same thing and summons his sword.

**[Ninpou Kirisute!]**

_CLASH!_

Their swords clashed at each other exchanging blow after blow. But Shinobi was much faster than Ikaruga and manage to punch her in the gut passing her out.

"Guh!"

After Shinobi beats Ikaruga, it was Yagyu's turn to face him. She channels her energy to summon a giant squid. Shinobi was freaking out by the giant squid and put his hands by the sides of his helmet.

"OH! NO!"

**(N: What Yagyu did is the art of summoning, shinobi uses paranormal power to conjure a creature imagine in the mind. However, They cannot conjure up boyfriends.)**

As Shinobi was having a freak out, Yagyu use that opportunity to gain the advantage for her fallen comrades even though they just passed out.

"Hmph! let's see how like it! **Secret ninja art: Leg sweeper**!"

Her giant squid spins so fast, it conjure up an tornado around it and headed towards Shinobi. He looks at the tornado in front of him and feeling the wind blowing at his face, he remembered what the bottle said before he when to the room. As he remembered, in his head poorly drawn arrows pointed at the tornado attack along with poorly drawn shinobi and the female shinobi.

_'-The wind blows where one intertwines, you must bring up the storm where it lies.-'_

In an instant, he got an idea how to win and gesture hand signs and does his next attack.

**[Megaton Ninpou!]**

He brought out his own tornado attack toward Yagyu's counteract it and then the two became one huge tornado, creating He like to call it the hyper tornado. Which is making a storm and the winds blow so strong that the bystanders were struggling to hold on to the ground. By bystanders I mean Asuka and Hibari.

"Wahhh!"

"This is going too far!"

Even Yagyu was barely holding on as she blocks the wind with her umbrella. He sees this opportunity to jump into the hyper tornado and flies up with the boost.

"And this will finish this squabble." Shinobi said as he spins the shuriken on his belt thus does his finisher.

**[Spin! Victory Ninjutsu!]**

He jumps out of the hyper tornado so high and does a flying kick towards Yagyu with incredible speed.

"ORYA!"

_BOOM!_

"Aaaahhhh!"

Yagyu was kicked as her clothes were ripped by the impact of the kick and hit the floor before being knock out leaving only her only black underwear.

"Yagyu!" Hibari shouted to her friend in worry.

"OH GOD! WHY DID HER CLOTHES RIPPED OFF! AND IT'S BLACK!" Shinobi shouted looking away from Yagyu

The Kekkai barrier dissolves as the battle is over. Shinobi turns back to Ryuuto as he face Asuka and Hibari and bow to them.

"I'm sorry about what I did to your friends Asuka. They've left me no choice since they didn't listen for what I have to say on the matter." He apologize to Asuka.

"Oh it's alright you didn't do anything wrong." Asuka relies to his apology. "But are they gonna be alright?"

"All I did is knock them out cold. They should be fine." Ryuuto answers her. "One question. Why did her cloth rip off when I kicked her!"

"Oh! Because when we shinobi transform our clothes change whatever we imagine to be and use it like armor except is consist of spiritual energy within us. If we were been defeated the armor breaks off leaving us in our underwear." Asuka explained and blushed at the last one.

"Were you holding back at them?" Hibari ask him.

"Yeah." Ryuuto answers. "As I said they've leave no choice. Since they can't listen to me I had to knock sense out of them but since they're your friends I have to do minimum damage as I could. But I didn't think Yagyu clothes would destroyed at my last attack though.'

"Well that's a relief." Asuka sighs at that.

Then thing didn't any weirder, they heard a voice out of nowhere.

"How thoughtful you are."

"HUH?!"

_BOOM!_

Suddenly, a smoke bomb came off and they were blinded by the smoke. but when it dissipate Kiriya appeared in an instant.

"*Cough!* *Couch!* Sensei!" Asuka exclaimed.

"Who are you?! *Cough!* *Cough!*" Ryuuto asked as he coughs.

"My name is Kiriya." Kiriya introduces himself. "And you my mysterious shinobi have a good explanation for this."

"Ahhh! Saiakuda!" Ryuuto facepalm.

* * *

**Asakusa Tower**

At top of Asakusa tower a mysterious figure lurking around the city finding his prey and smiles maliciously.

"The Legendary Super Ninja is here. Now how am I going to lure him out. Heheheheh! Hahahahahahaha!"

* * *

**Jikai on The Tale of the Legendary Super Ninja**

Ryuuto: So where to start?

Yagyu: 'He who opens the bottle will be the next heir of the Legendary Super Ninja.' You're the next legendary ninja?

Katsuragi: But how come we haven't heard of him?

Kiriya: Until I say otherwise you are refrain from interacting with the public.

Ryuuto: Why there's a sushi stand in the classroom?

Asuka: GRANDPA!

?: Oh it's the Legendary Super Ninja himself. How lucky can I be?

?: I can help you with your revenge.

**[Chaos Ninpou!]**

Musume: Aaaahhhh!

**3rd Ninpou: Origin, swords and beansprout.**

* * *

**Here we go. The second chapter of the Legendary Super Ninja. Took me a while to do it but it was worth it. Well now that out of the way for now. The new enemy Ryuuto is about to face is no one ever seen before. Asuka and other have to be ready for him and Hebijo squad, they need it for their battle to come later on. Will the girls and Ryuuto be ready to face their enemies? Well, we'll see.**

**Now, onto my next thing to do. I was thinking do a Zi-O and pretty cure story, I was thinking either Suite, Doki Doki, or Happiness charge. What do you think?**

**Please post any comments, question, any suggestion.**

**Til then, ~Ciao~**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3: Origin, Swords, and Beansprout

**Hebijo Academy**

The Hebijo Clandestine girls Academy, they embrace the philosophy that evil is more magnanimous than good. It's a secret institution of darkness with an objective of raising evil ninja. Sexy well in doubt evil ninja. Where the good accept few, evil accept all. Inside the Academy hall, a certain woman wearing a samurai kabuto helmet with a mask revealing her red eyes, matching armor, and cloaks on her shoulders.

This is Hebijo Academy's instructor, Suzune. Not many students know what she really looks like under her armor except certain few. She was on her way to the Hebijo's director's office and knocks on the door and a the person inside respond.

"Come in"

Suzune enters the room, only to see the Director, Dougen, behind a purple curtain as she give him the report of the previous day her student encountered Shinobi.

"What's the situation, Suzune?" Dougen ask.

"According to Homura's report, I suspected that the armored shinobi was the Legendary Super Ninja who saved the world so long ago." Suzune reports. Dougen ponders the information Suzune told him.

"So the legends were true." Dougen said in delight. "I thought the Yin and Yang scrolls are the most powerful, but combined with the Super Ninja's power...hehehahaha. This is great, with those scrolls and the shinobi's power it'll make Hebijo the most powerful school and crush Hanzo so easily."

"But there's a problem, we don't know who he is?" Suzune interject.

"We'll find him soon enough." Dougen chuckled. "How many of our elite ninja are available?"

"They're in their respective mission." Suzune said. "Only ones left are Homura, Yomi, Haruka, Hikage and Mirai."

"Excellent, give them the mission. Find any leads on this mysterious ninja and report back to me." Dougen instructed her.

"Yes sir." Suzune answers and then left his office to give the said students the mission. Leaving Dougen alone in his office, smiling maliciously.

"Soon, my ambitions will be come true and Hanzo will fall."

* * *

**3rd Ninpou: Origin, swords and beansprouts**

**(Hanzo Academy - Shinobi classroom)**

After the squabble between Ryuuto, Ikaruga, Katsuragi and Yagyu. They gather around sitting on the floor waiting for Ryuuto to speak up. Unfortunately, Ryuuto was having a hard time taking in of what is going on right now. First, it was those possessed dolls and now was having a difficult time to process before he can explain. But the question is how?

"So, Where to start?" Ryuuto said nervously.

"I suggest about your powers and armor you donned into earlier. I've never seen it during my young days." Kiriya suggest.

"Well, might as start from the beginning then." Ryuuto said as he remembers the day he found the ancient gourd and sits down cross his legs and grabs his knees. "My powers comes from this bottle gourd I found about a year ago."

(Flashback)

**(Kyoto Tower)**

Ryuuto was at the Kyoto Tower on a school trip at his last school, a three day and two night trip around Kyoto. He and his group spent the last two days sightseeing and eat as many Kyoto food as they go. And during those two days, Ryuuto was bored as he decided to separate from his group.

**_'I was on a school trip with my class, relaxing and checking out the sights around the city. My groups nest stop is the Kyoto Tower, my group was excited to see it. Well, all except or me.'_**

"Well this is a impressive tower I can tell. But for me eh._"_

As he wander around the hall way, Ryuuto stumble upon an mysterious wooden door at the end of the hall. And much to his curiosity, the door had a kunai shape star on it.

_**'Then I found this door with some sort of ninja star carved into it. So out of my curiosity I've looked into the door.'**_

**CLICK!**

The door open automatically and he fell forward as he screamed down below the tower. When he landed, Ryuuto gets up and look around as it seemed he landed into a underground tomb. Then something caught his eyes as he look, the tomb was large consisted scrolls and carving of ninjas and monsters fighting. In the middle of the room, there was pedestal containing a bottled gourd on the top of it.

_**'I fell down as it was opened suddenly and it sent me to an underground tomb of some kind. Then as I look around, I've found the tomb containing scrolls and ancient carving of ninjas. But most importantly, I've saw the bottled gourd on a pedestal.'**_

"Strange? Why there's a bottle gourd in this place?"

Ryuuto walk toward the pedestal as he stop when he saw something strange on the pedestal. A sign was embedded onto it and was something to say. So Ryuuto look closer and reads it.

**-He who opens this bottle will be the next heir of the Legendary Super Ninja. He must wield the righteous blade and heart to be the Shinobi.-**

"Legendary Super Ninja? Shinobi? Huh, that's sounds cool."

**_'I was astonished by the discovery that I haven't notice that something was sneaking behind me.'_**

**SLASH!**

Ryuuto barely dodge the attack from behind as he turn around to see who it was. It was a creature he never seen before, an giant spider lady consisting of upper human body revealing most of her cleavage with spider features and lower body of a spider.

This is what the Ninja world calls them, the Yoma. Or this case a Spider Yoma.

"Who are you?!" Ryuuto shouts at her.

"No one in particular, you'll be dead anyway. Now hand over the bottle." She demands him.

"A talking spider woman?! Well this make my day but why do you want this bottle?" He ask.

"None of your business human. Give it to me and I might let you live." She threatens him.

"Might?!" He exclaims. "Well no thanks. I rather be well and alive."

"Well then, DIE!"

Ryuuto grabs the bottle and ran off with it leaving the spider woman as he went to a tunnel to get away. The Spider Yoma chase after him to the tunnel and attacks him from behind only him to dodge as he runs.

_'What should I do?!' _He thought to himself_. 'I can lead her outside but she'll hurt the citizens. Damn it! What should I do?!'_

**GLOW!**

Then the bottle suddenly glowed in his hand as he notice it and glows brightly if it was resonates to him. Ryuuto felt something within the bottle, trying to telling him something.

"Why is it glowing?" He ask. "Am I the one you chosen?"

The bottle glowed brighter in response to his question. Ryuuto stops and turns around to face the Spider Yoma with a serious look.

"You know, ever since I was a kid I've always wanted to be a hero, saving lives and protect others. It seems far fetched back then, but I know I can reach that dream." Ryuuto proclaims and opens the bottle and let the contents spill to form the Shinobi driver and the Shuriken starter.

He grabs the starter and says one word that would change his life forever.

"Henshin!"

He insert the starter to the driver and spins it.

**[Dare ja?! Ore ja?! Ninja!]**

The scroll and frog formed around him as the frog opens its mouth and assemble the armor to him.

**[Shinobi Kenzan!]**

When his transformation was done, he look at himself and the Spider Yoma was shock by this. Ryuuto saw an opportunity and proclaim his title to her before he face her to fight.

"I'll be a hero! A Shinobi written with a blade and heart! Kamen Rider Shinobi!" He proclaim himself and gets ready to fight. "HA!"

Shinobi charges at the Spider Yoma and start off with a sweep kick at her spider legs, leaving her off balance at the moment. She tries to stab him with her legs but he dodges then and sucker punch her in the gut. Then she shoot webbing on him sticking him to the walls.

"I can't get out." Shinobi grunt as he struggles. "I need a weapon."

Then his right hand glowed as a short sword appeared in his hand.

**[Ninpou Kirisute!]**

"Huh? That's convenient." Shinobi said out loud. "Hyah!"

**SLASH!**

He cuts the webs off and starts slashing the Spider Yoma thus weakening her. He was amazing of what he was doing and start wondering what else he can do.

"This is so cool!" Shinobi exclaims in excitement. "I wonder what else I can do?"

He was thinking of 'what ninjas do?' so he starts making hand signs and then suddenly his driver began to glow and shout out.

**[Strong Ninpou!]**

Shinobi starts to shoot out streams of fire at the Spider Yoma as she was screams in agony.

"Whoa! I can shoot fire! Cool!" Shinobi shouts in excitement. "I better use it carefully or else I'll burn the house down."

"YOU LITTLE!" The Spider Yoma shouts angrily.

"Ah ah ah!" Shinobi said wagging his right index finger. "Watch your tone missy or you'll get the foot, which I'll do just that."

Shinobi spins the shuriken from the driver and does a stance as his right glowed with energy.

**[Spin! Victory Ninjutsu!]**

He charges at the Spider Yoma and jumps and does a drop kick tucking his left leg in and sticking his right leg out at her as he shouts out his first battle cry.

"ORYA!"

**BOOM!**

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

The Spider Yoma exploded as Shinobi kicked through her as he landed and stands up and celebrating his first battle against the Yoma.

"Yosha!"

(Flashback ended)

"IJOU!" Ryuuto said as he ended his story/explanation.

"Since you found it in a underground tomb. Then it must be ancient." Ikaruga adds her statement.

"'He who opens the bottle will be the next heir of the Legendary Super Ninja.' so your the next Legendary Ninja?" Yagyu question him.

"That's so cool!" Hibari shouts in awe.

"I agree." Asuka adds.

Ryuuto was flattered by Asuka and Hibari's praise as he rubs the back of his head and adds his statement.

"Well, I don't know about the legendary part. But I just want to help the people in need. This bottle helps me to reach my dream as a hero."

"That's sounds nice." Asuka said unintentionally stares at Ryuuto for a moment.

"I second that!" Hibari said.

"But how come we never heard of him?" Katsuragi said pouting as she still upset of her defeat by him. But Katsuragi made a good point, why it hasn't heard for a longest time in the Ninja world. Many where thinking and wonder until Kiriya decided to tells them his theory about the legend he was told.

"Because it might be long forgotten." Kiriya tells them. "No one has heard of this legend so often. But it could be a problem if someone got a word of it and claim that power for themselves."

"What should we do sensei?" Ikaruga ask her teacher.

"Hmm...It could be risky to to leave him alone." Kiriya mutters as he was thinking for a solution glancing at Ryuuto, a regular high school student. Student...then he got an idea that could benefit both them and Ryuuto so he turns to him and tells his idea.

"Ryuuto, how about this. You can join our class if you like?" He offers.

"''"""WHAT?!"""""

"Huh?"

The Hanzo students was shock of what he said. Ryuuto was more confused than shock.

"Sensei! You can't be serious?!" Ikaruga protest. "You can't let this outsider to join our class?!"

"Won't this be risky?" Yagyu agreeing with her.

"I understand this is risky." Kiriya stated before explaining more to them. "But it could be more risky if we just let him be. Our enemy might encounter him and capture him and steal his powers especially our mysterious Kugutsu master on a loose."

The girls silently nodded much to Ikaruga against on this. Ryuuto was thinking before he ask his question on the matter.

"Are you sure of this? I'm not really a ninja like the rest of you."

"Well technically you're not, but your power do. Plus I can teach you the ways of the Ninja while we can learn more about powers, sound good?" Kiriya explain.

"Hmm...Well that could benefit the both of us and we want to know more about the bottle as much as we can..." He mutters before he made his decision. "Sure I can't see why not."

"Excellent, I'll get your papers ready. You can start tomorrow so don't be late." Kiriya said to him.

"Will do."

Before they could end their day, Kiriya turned to his student to tell them something important.

"Oh! Before I forget, girls until I say otherwise you're refrain from interacting with the public."

"Wait everybody?!" Asuka exclaimed.

"Does that include me?" Ryuuto add.

"Is it about the puppets?" Yagyu ask.

"Yes it is." Kiriya answers.

Kasturagi stands up and start boasting.

"Let those walking splinters attack us, I'll turn them into toothpicks!"

"KATSURAGI!"

Katsuragi flinched when Kiriya yelled.

"That's an order. Understood?" Kiriya ordered her.

"Aye." Katsuragi answers him as she was deflated.

* * *

**(Next Day)**

Ryuuto was up and ready to head to the Ninja class room as he was officially ninja student at the Academy. As he walk to the school, he wondered what'll be like there aside from what happen yesterday. Let's hope that the girls are not being hostile towards him for a time being. When he entered the classroom, He saw the girls gathered around for some reason. And the reason is because there's a sushi stand in the middle of the classroom.

"Okay, why there's a sushi stand in the classroom?" Ryuuto ask in confusion.

"I'm not sure myself." Ikaruga answers him.

They kept staring at the stand as they are confused and wondering why is it here? Well everyone except for Asuka.

"No, it couldn't be"

"Hehehehe...It's about time."

They heard a laugh from the stand and behind came a old man with grey hair in a pony tail, mustache, beard, and wore a traditional Japanese clothes.

This man is Hanzo, a legendary shinobi who is also Asuka's grandfather.

"Tada!"

"Grandpa!" Asuka said in glee.

"GRANDPA?!" The others shouts in shock.

Asuka ran toward her grandpa and give him a hug welcoming him.

"I miss you so much." Asuka said.

"You couldn't miss me too much." Hanzo said as he hugs her back. "It hasn't been that long since you left for school."

As those two were having their little reunion, the girls were shock by his sudden appearance starting to recognize Asuka's grandfather. Ryuuto, however, was confused but not by Asuka's grandfather, he was confused by the other girls expression of their shock faces.

_'Why do they that expression?"_ Ryuuto thought before thinking further as he glace between them and those two. _'I get that Asuka's granddad, but why though? He must be someone important if they were get shock by his appearance.'_

"Hey Asuka, could this gentle man actually be?" Ikaruga ask interrupting their moment.

They stopped hugging as Hanzo step back and give a bow to the others as he giving his gratitude to them.

"Thank you for looking after my granddaughter."

"The great Hanzo..." Ikaruga said before she bows to him much to Ryuuto's surprise. He then look at the other three, Kasturagi had her jaw open and pointing her finger at the old man while she was shacking, and Hibari and Yagyu were still having those shocked faces.

"Oh wow! The legendary shinobi!" Katsuragi exclaims.

"The legendary what now?" Ryuuto ask confuse even more.

"I'll explain it later." Asuka tells him.

After that was done, Hanzo had made and offers his family's famous homemade Futomaki rolls, which they gradually accept as they proceed to eat their lunch of the day. But Ryuuto noticed that Ikaruga was acting strange when she ask Asuka about her family, he may met her yesterday but he can tell that there's some family problems with her.

_'Ikaruga was acting strange for a moment. Could it be that she has family problems maybe?'_ Ryuuto thought as he was munching on his Futomaki roll.

"So Grandpa, why didn't you tell me that you're coming?" Asuka asked him.

"Well, I wanted to surprise my precious granddaughter whom I missed so much." Hanzo answers and glance at Ryuuto. "And I also want to meet this boy as well."

"Hmm. _gulp! _Well, it's nice to meet you Mr. Hanzo." Ryuuto greets and introduce himself. "The name's Ryuuto Kagemaru, Kamen Rider Shinobi."

"Oh. So, you're the one who had the power of an ancient ninja from what I've heard from Kiriya." Hanzo state.

"Yep. And I'm here to get the better of my abilities and learn the way of the Shinobi sir." He answers.

"I see." Hanzo mumble and turns to Asuka. "Before I forget Asuka, I've hear you're summoning isn't going so well."

"Sorry Grandpa but it's true, I still haven't master the technique yet. If I can't, I'll bring shame to our family and you legendary name." Asuka sadly answers.

"I couldn't care less about that." Hanzo chuckled. "If that's the case I can help you on that. I can tell you what our family's summoning creature."

"Really?! What is it!? Tell me please!?" Asuka ask as she was happy and excited.

"Very well, our family's summoning creature is..." Hanzo said as the suspense was building up in Asuka making her excited and her friends started to get curious until he said next. "...The tree frog."

Asuka blink three times before she freaked out.

"WHAT?!" Asuka shouted as she was freaking out. "We summon freaking frogs?! No! That can't be true you just teasing me."

"I'm afraid it's true." Hanzo confirmed. "I suppose I have no one but myself to blame for not making sure you're comfortable with them as a child. It's a cruel twist a fate that the heir of the family line would possess such a paralyzing fear of frogs. You must learn to overcome it Asuka!"

"I'll do my best grandpa." Asuka sighs.

"Ok that's one weird fear to handle." Ryuuto comment.

So then for the rest of the day the girls decided to find a way to get rid Asuka's fear of frogs. At first the would find frog in the garden, but then Ryuuto witness Hanzo intervene by using a jutsu that gathers frog around Asuka which lead a disaster for her and he shakes his head in disappointment to Hanzo. Next was a pool of frog which she was struggling and end with a failure as she slip into the pool and frogs jumping to Ikaruga in an erotic way from the skirt through her open chest.

* * *

**(Timeskip)**

After class ends Ryuuto was off doing groceries for discounts and low prices at the market district, The Hanzo girls were doing their own thing by throwing a party for Hanzo.

"Veggies'll be cheap today so I better hurry."

**PLOW!**

"Huh?"

He heard something around the corner and checks it out only to see Asuka, Ikaruga, and a girl see hasn't seen before in sort of green cosplay AKA Yomi. But then they suddenly vanish in thin air. Ryuuto thinks a Shinobi kekkai just formed and a battle just begun with those three.

"This must be the Shinobi kekkai I was told about. Asuka and Ikaruga must be in trouble, better get in there." He said as he opens his bottle and summon his belt and transformed then jump into the barrier.

**(In the Kekkai** **barrier)**

Ikaruga was currently fighting Yomi, but she was overpowered by her sheer strength and was knock back by her Secret Ninja Art technique. Asuka was worrying about her and couldn't do anything about it just she was felt scared about what happen next as Yomi currently walking toward, but then...

**[Strong Ninpou]**

A stream of purple fire stuck between them as Shinobi landed between them and look at Yomi before checking Ikaruga's condition even though she was currently in a black bikini.

"Well, this has gone long enough. How we about we just settle this like well learn citizens shall we?" Shinobi says to Yomi.

"Oh! If it's the Legendary Super Ninja himself how lucky can I be! You just save me trouble finding you." Yomi gleefully said.

"So you know me then?" Shinobi questions.

"Well just about what you are, but not who you are. Could you tell me please?" Yomi begging putting her hands together and tilt her head.

Ryuuto see through her facade, trying to rick him with that cutesy look except the way she grinned was freaking him out on the inside! Now he get a better look at her she look scary than cute!

"I'm afraid not, now how about tell me who you are?" Shinobi ask. _'The way she's doing it creeps me out!'_

"You can call me Yomi, as you can see I'm an evil ninja." Yomi introduce herself.

"Gee way to say the obvious." He said sarcastically.

"Hehehe. Your funny, but I think I had enough today I'll take my leave. But I be back for her later." Yomi declared as she walk away from them.

"We'll see about that." Shinobi talk back and with that she disappear along with the barrier. He look around to make sure no one was looking, as the coast is clear Ryuuto change back and turn to Asuka and Ikaruga.

"You girls okay?" He ask them.

"I am but I'm not sure about Ikaruga though." Asuka answered.

"I'm fine, don't worry Asuka." Ikaruga said.

Ikaruga may look OK but not in Ryuuto's eyes, he can see that being defeated is starting to get to her especially being overpowered by an evil ninja. So he decided to lighten the mood a little at least for now.

"You girls got what you needed? If not there's a good sale down the street, Why not we go together." Ryuuto suggested.

"Sounds good."

They got what they need at the sale and went back to the Academy for the party. But after reporting to their sensei things got dramatic sell for Ikaruga at least. She wanted to be punish for breaking his order of not talking to the public. But Kiriya didn't want that and tries to reason with her due to the circumstances she was in that time. But she was stubborn enough to follow the code of the shinobi much to his disagreement, so instead Hanzo steps in and punish her in Kiriya place which is back massages as the punishment for her. And adding fuel to the fire, Asuka messages him taking Ikaruga's place after her and roughly massages him giving him a huge world of hurt in the process. Ryuuto was sitting there witnessing the whole thing as he comes up to one conclusion.

_'This first day gets weirder and weirder by the minute.'_

* * *

**(Later that night)**

Ikaruga was on her way to her room, but when Kiriya told her about her brother going missing she couldn't help but worrying where could've gone to. Then she heard a noise coming from her room and rush inside and see her stepbrother, Murasame. He was in his early 20's and has black long hair that covers most of his forehead, ears, and some of his eyes. His outfit consist of a open white coat but no shirt underneath along with white pants and black shoes.

He was attempting to steal Hien but she retaliated as tries to reason with him, but he refuses as he was stating that she doesn't belong in his family and he's not her brother nor acknowledge her as a sister. As they were having their family squabble, Ikaruga manage to take back hien and pull a lever opening a trap door under neath him. As he falls, he swore he'll be back and take back Hien leaving Ikaruga alone in her room as she stand there looking sad.

Murasume was climbing out of the creek rambling about his revenge and taking Hien as he meet Hanzo, who just walking by, despite of his true identity and talk about his father and how he was proud of his son's success as a business man. After Hanzo said that he left leaving Murasume alone thinking about what he said but suddenly...

"So you want to get revenge at the girl?"

"Who's there!" Murasume shouted looking around, where voice come from?

Unknown to him, a mysterious figure was hiding in the shadows looking at him and grinned maliciously as he was hatching a plan to lure the Legendary super Ninja.

"I can help you with your revenge." the mysterious figure said. He made a hand sign as a dark aura surrounds him and gathered in a form of a smoke.

**[ChAoTiC NiNpOu!]**

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Murasume was surrounded by the smoke being cast by the mystery figure as he was crackling purple electricity and the smoke engulfed him. As the smoke cleared a new figure was in Murasume's place, it looks like Shinobi but more monstrous. It had rough purple armor with claws and a ruin black scarf. Actual kunai on each thighs, spikes on end of its feet, rib like chest armor, had the writing of shinobi and 2022 in katakana and a skull like face with yellow eyes and a rough looking shuriken, and skull on the forehead belt and on its knees.

This is Shinobi's opposite, Another Shinobi.

"Go and take your revenge! Hahahahahahaha!" The mysterious figure crackfully laughs.

**(Ryuuto's Dorm room)**

Ryuuto at the time was in his dorm room reading manga in his bed as he was ready to end his day. But he had to postpone when his bottle glow again, only it glowed rapidly as he thinks something bad happening.

"Well this day gets longer by the minute, better find out what it is." He mutters as he gets his bottle and ran outside to see where the bottle leads him this time.

Ryuuto looked around the area when the bottle glowed brighter by the second. Then he heard a noise further in the streets and decided to check it out. As he was getting further in, he saw Ikaruga fighting Another Shinobi. Ryuuto was surprised that the monster resembles him, well his Shinobi form of course.

"What the? Why does it resemble me? Questions later, gonna help Ikaruga." He said to himself as he brought out his driver and Shuriken starter.

"Henshin!"

**[Dare ja?! Ore ja?! Ninja!]**

The starter summon the scroll and opens along with the mechanical frog appeared and opens its mouth bringing out his armor and dons into it and both disappear.

**[Shinobi Kenzan!]**

As he finish transforming, Shinobi rushes in and grabs Another Shinobi and punches him in the chest then to the gut.

"Ikaruga! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine just need a break." Ikaruga told him.

They both look at Another Shinobi as he was getting up and starts roaring at them.

"**Give me back Hien!**"

Ikaruga recognizes that voice, it was her brother.

"Wait that voice...it's my brother!" Ikaruga said in surprise.

"Eh!? Your brother?! Your brother's a monster?!" Shinobi shouts.

"N-No! He wasn't like this, something did this to him!" Ikaruga shouts back.

He sighs. "Well, lets knock some sense into him. Better be ready."

**[Ninpou Kirisute!]**

"Alright!"

They both charge at Another Shinobi with their swords, but Another Shinobi parries them with its claws push them back and dives into the shadows.

"How does he do that?! I couldn't do it, can I?" He said to himself. He closes his eyes and concentrated as he felt sinking into the ground and like that he went into his shadow.

"Hey it worked! Now to fight shadow with shadow!"

Shinobi, now in the shadows, went after Another Shinobi and fight it blow after blow. He puts his left arm out of his shadow and pulls Another Shinobi out from its shadow. He thrown Another Shinobi out landed on the ground hard groaning as Shinobi came out.

"Man, that was cool! Time to finish this!" He said as he makes a hand sign gathering energy around him making it into purple aura and spins the shuriken.

**[Finish Ninpou!****]**

He does a high speed attacks on the monster, he thrust his hand with purple energy at it back to back, then rushes it in every direction, and finally jump and does a roundhouse kick as Another Shinobi exploded as he lands. When the explosion dies out in Another Shinobi's place was Murasume as he was back to normal.

"Brother!" Ikaruga shouts as she run towards him making sure he's okay. He regain conscious and saw Ikaruga as he gets up.

"Get away from me!"

Shinobi turn his head to Murasume and decided to intervene before thing gets escalate.

"Dude, why the hate for your sister?" He ask him.

"She's not my real sister! She took my dream and she'll pay for it! I'll never acknowledge her as my sister!" Murasume shouted out.

After he said that, Ikaruga was on a verge of tears. How stubborn is this guy anyway, blaming others is not the best way to go especially with family. So Shinobi decided to give him a few words of encouragement.

"Real or not she's still your sister. Stop thinking of the past and think about your future. Keep moving forward, being a ninja isn't the only way to achieve at life. They're other choices to make and that's for you to decide of what you'll choose." Shinobi stated him.

"My choice..." Murasume mutters.

Shinobi smoke bomb out of here as he was done talking to him and ended his day leaving those two to consult with each other.

* * *

**(Next day)**

As the Hanzo student train, Ryuuto saw Ikaruga in a better mood than last night. She was overseeing everyone's training because of yesterday's fight with Yomi and be ready for the next time they meet. She was giving them advice which got on Katsuragi's nerves because her arrogance and pride and started arguing with each other until Asuka manage to calm them down with her Family's famous Futomaki rolls. Asuka's bright personality brings the good side to everyone even Ryuuto awed by thing were as he was eating his roll. He was sitting on a rock in distance between them and Ikaruga sitting apart from them.

_'It's nice that Asuka bring everyone a good mood, bringing them together as a big family make me wonder whoever dating her might be one lucky guy' _He thought looking at Asuka adoring her smile...wait since when he was thinking about that. Not like he has a crush on her anyway is he?

After that he decided to train a little longer, if he was ready to fight the evil ninja and the monster like Another Shinobi then he has to push himself. But then he witness something admirable, Asuka manage to rescue a tree frog from a large border even though her was scared of them. It turns out that Ikaruga plan the whole thing from the start, showing that the boulder was fake and tells her it was a way to conquer her fear of frogs as she was currently hugging.

When Asuka realize it, she was no longer afraid of frogs anymore as she pick it up with her two hands.

She change into her shinobi uniform and summon her summoning creature as she successfully complete her secret ninja art. She cheered along with the other girls celebrating her achievement of her summoning. Thus bringing a smile on Ikaruga, Hanzo, and Ryuuto as well.

"All's well, ends well they say." Ryuuto said as he was happy to see Asuka finally did it. He stared at her for a moment until he snap out of it, what is wrong with him today?

As he was snapping back to reality, Ikaruga came walking toward to him as he turn to her.]

"Yes?"

"Kagemaru, thank you for saving my brother and me." She thank him.

"No problem, happy to help that what heroes do after all." He responds.

"No, I'm grateful for what you did despite what I did to attack you when we first met. I'm sorry for that and I will repay for your kindness you given me." Ikaruga declared.

"I-It's fine really, I'm flatter though." He said as he rubs the back of his head.

Unknown to them Asuka was watching and overheard them and she was surprise that they got along that fast. She overheard them about helping her and her brother out, here she was standing as she was staring at Ryuuto. He was kind enough to make sure he didn't hurt them when they got to a fight, saving Ikaruga from the evil ninja, even helping her consulting with her brother. She wish to be like him, strong, brave, courageous, thoughtful, kind, lovely...

Huh?

_'Why do I feel this way?'_ Asuka thought.

**Unknown location**

The mysterious figure from before was on a ledge of a building staring at the sigh of Asakusa after witnessing the Legendary Super Ninja in action.

"So that's the Legendary Super Ninja, not what I was expecting but soon it'll be mine." He said grinning evilly that'll make everyone get chill in their spine.

"All in good time."

* * *

**Jikai: The Tale of the Legendary Super Ninja**

Asuka: Wow. so this is where we gonna stay?

Ryuuto: Another shuriken?! Could this mean I can use a different power with this?

Asuka: Seriously?! Give me back my top!

Ryuuto: Who the heck are you?

?: Allow me to introduce Another Shinobi!

**[ChAoS NiNpOu TeNsHiN!]**

Ryuuto: Shinobi change!

**4th Ninpou: Special training and new enemies**

* * *

**Here it is folks, the third chapter of the series. Sorry about the wait I'm been busy during finals and school but I'm sure I can get more chapters going eventually.**

**But in a mean time, Another Shinobi has appeared and appear next in the next chapter. Ryuuto and Asuka were crushing to each other and they'll be a couple later in the story. The new enemy wants Ryuuto's Shinobi power and he'll do whatever it takes to get it. Typical, oh well but will Shinobi handle this new enemy? **

**You have to wait and see, but first recently I have this nostalgia about the anime Battle girls: Time paradox and making a crossover with Hibiki and the other oni. I bet that can be interesting to read if I say.**

** And also the recent anime Hangyakusei Million Arthur, I was thinking which Rider should crossover: Kabuto, Build, Kiva, Den-O, or Zi-O.**

**What do you guys think?**

**Please post any comments, questions, and suggestions you can.**

**'Til then, ~Ciao~**


End file.
